Elevated lighting fixtures for airfield applications are required by the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) to have 4 degrees of adjustability in all directions after the lighting fixture is installed, which allows the lighting fixture to be leveled. This allows the light emitted from the lighting fixtures to be aligned in the correct direction. The underground support for these lighting fixtures may not be perfectly leveled or may shift overtime. Thus, having an adjustment range allows the lighting fixture to be adjusted into a position which compensates for the misalignment of the support. In certain example embodiments, the light fixture comprises one or more segments which couple together and ultimately couple to the underground support. The adjustment means may be implemented at one or more of the junctions of these segments. For example, a plurality of set screws may be used to couple a housing or support to a coupler, in which the lighting device is coupled to the other end of the housing. The configuration of the set screws may provide adjustability between the housing and the coupler, allowing the lighting device to leveled and set in the correct position. However, in order to level the lighting device, an operator must be able to receive feedback regarding whether or not the lighting device is level. Thus, a commercial bubble level is typically attached to the lighting device. The commercial bubble level is usually attached to the lighting device via a separate device, such as a level holder or ring for supporting the level. This means that the operator must attach the separate device to the lighting device each time and remove the separate device when finished with the leveling process. The operator may need to repeat this process for each lighting fixture. This results in extra time spent performing the task, the cost of the separate device, and added error margin due to the attachment of the separate device.